


Nosferatu

by cup_of_comfort



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vampires, awkward dorks, human!Prompto, vamp!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: Noctis faces the human he has been feeding from for the past three months for the first time. And he's surprisingly cute. —kinkmeme deanon, noctis/prompto





	Nosferatu

**Author's Note:**

> second fill for [this](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6612241#cmt6612241) prompt!

_I shouldn’t have come here_ , Noctis thought.

Yet, he found himself—for the tenth time in three months—standing in front of the small house, staring at the slightly ajar window upstairs. He knew— _remembered_ —that it led towards the attic, where the owner of the house slept on a small bed, surrounded by numerous photos tacked on the wooden wall and a camera lying on the table.

Humans feared them; the Vampire clan, which had existed together since the first time. Back then, they preyed on humans; drinking their bloods, slaving them as a food source. But eras had changed since then; the vampire numbers dwindled, and soon, the humans retaliated. Nowadays they were the ones who were hunted; any vampires in sighting would be immediately killed, just like daemons were. So the head of the vampire’s clan, Noctis’s father, established a rule to keep their kind safe.

 _No feeding from the same human twice_.

It was a known rule, and Noctis understood it. The rule kept them safe for two hundred years, and Noctis shouldn’t risked his life just for this one human.

But something about the human seemed to _draw_ him in.

His blood was extremely delicious—it was a like inhaling a strong wine, with tangy taste and a hint of sweetness. It always made him dizzy, and just like that, Noctis was addicted. The first night he drank from the human, he lost himself, only stopping when the human gave a small whimper in his sleep. He had jolted back, terrified, before realising that he might have drunk too much.

Noctis withdrew, licking the teeth wound on the human’s neck to heal him, pulled the sheets on him and fled, promising himself he wouldn’t come back. But the lure of his blood was stronger; and then Noctis found himself coming back for the second time. Then for the third time. After the sixth time, he surrendered trying to convince himself to move on and search for a new prey.

Tonight wasn’t any different from the others. He would hop inside through the window, silently crept towards the human, sleeping in his bed like any other nights. He would pull back the covers, seeing the pale skin, glistening with slight perspiration, inviting him in. He would bend down towards his neck and gave it a lick before sinking his fangs in, breaking the skin and drawing the blood.

Noctis gulped. Just the thought of it had made him droll.

He shook his head to clear this mind, and mentally thought to get this over really quick. At the count of three, he leaped towards the window, clinging on the wooden ledge, before slipping in silently.

The human was there, on the bed, breathing softly. Noctis walked slowly, approaching the human. _Careful, careful,_ he thought to himself not to knock anything over. He finally stood on the bedside, bending down to scent the rich smell of blood he was about to taste.

Just as he reached to pull back the covers, the human sat up, startling both of them. Noctis yelped when he tripped over a stack of books, his arms flailing as he fell backwards, his hand snagging the strap of the camera that usually sat on the table and it fell on top of his head before tumbling down the floor with a loud crash. “Son of a bitch!” he cried in pain. Dammit that camera was heavy!

He heard a gasp. “Oh no! My camera!” the human scrambled from the bed, crawling just beside him, where the camera has fallen and nursed it, before breathing a sigh of relief.

And then, just as Noctis nursed the bump on his head, the human screamed when he realised that Noctis was right beside him. Scrambling back to the bed, he turned on the flashlight, directing it right to Noctis’s face as he hold a silver cross—and was that _a flask of holy water?_ —in front of him, eyes closed and trembling.

“G-Get away! Please!” He yelled. “I know you’re preying on me, you ugly vampire! Now scram before I kill you!”

“...for starters,” Noctis winced. His head was still spinning from being hit by that camera. “You don’t kill a vampire with a cross, let alone a flask of water.” He sighed. He knew this was a terrible idea. _I shouldn’t have come back_. “But first thing, don’t direct the flashlight right to my face, please. It’s too bright.”

“Oh. Okay,” the human said, dumbly, and then the flashlight was moved sideways. Enough to illuminate his form, but not so bright as to blind him. “Wait. Did you say the cross didn’t kill you?”

“No,” Noctis answered curtly. “And who are you calling _ugly_ , dammit?” He grumbled. All of his life, he hadn’t been called ugly. Well, granted it’s because he’s the son of the clan’s leader (who would dare to?), and honestly, Ignis and Gladio were like, twenty or thirty-something years older than him, so he probably couldn’t use them as ‘good-looking’ references for men (or vampire) his age.

“Uh,” the human stared at him and lowered his cross. “Um. Sorry about that. I was... was expecting vampires to be old and-and ugly looking, you know? Like the daemons,” he gulped. “Was it really you who snuck into my room every night and _bit_ me?”

“Not every night,” Noctis corrected. “But every week... yes.” The cat’s out of the bag anyway; there’s no sense in lying. But he would be fucked up if Ignis knew about this.

The human rubbed the spot where Noctis usually bit him. He could see a few of the faint teeth marks he left there, some of the older ones starting to fade. “...am I going to die? Or turned into a vampire too?” He asked quietly.

“No,” Noctis said. “We don’t take too much blood from humans anyway. Just enough to survive and maintain our power.” He stared at his right hand. “And you turn into vampires by ingesting our blood, not by us biting you. So you’re safe.”

“Oh...” the human murmured. “I-I see,” he said, awkwardly. Noctis just sat there, on the floor, silent as well. The tingling pain on his head had subsided, but then he started to feel his right ankle throbbing. Dammit, it might be sprained when he tripped over the books earlier.

“A-Are you okay?” the human spoke again. “I’m... sorry for startling you earlier. You fell down quite hard...”

“It’s fine,” Noctis grumbled. He tried to stand up, only to hiss when he accidentally put his weight on his right foot, almost buckling at the pain.

“Careful!” the human leap from the bed to catch up before he fell down to the floor. He helped supporting Noctis and sat him down at his bed. “Stay here, I’m going to fetch the first aid kit downstairs,” he said, before disappearing down the stairs. Noctis just scratched his temple and sighed. Today was such a bad luck for him.

Noctis could hear the human trampling downstairs, before climbing up with a medical box in one hand. “Sorry it took a while,” he said, sheepish. “I haven’t cleaned up for some time, so it’s kinda messy...”

“I don’t mind,” Noctis said. His room was far messier than this anyway. “So, you’re gonna...” he glanced at his sprained ankle, “...fix my foot here?”

“Yes! I mean,” the human seemed embarrassed for a while. “Er, to be honest, I dunno whether you even need medical care or not. I mean... you’re a vampire, and don’t they have like... super regenerative powers like growing a torn limb or something like that?”

Noctis stared at him. “We’re _vampires_ , not cicadas. We will heal if we’re getting enough blood, but nowadays, we mostly heal like humans did. Slow and painful,” he grumbled. “What’s important now is, aren’t you afraid of me? Of _us?_ ”

The human hesitated. Noctis snorted.

“See?”

“I-I mean!” he suddenly raised his voice. “It’s... it’s what the hunters always tell us, you know? Stay away from the vampires, they say. They’re dangerous, can bewitch you with their eyes, and will drain you dry and then discard you like a trash.” His tone got lower and lower. “I have no idea.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t even get offended at the fact that the humans thought that vampires would drain them dry. “Well, technically, if three or four vampires feast on a human, yes, the human will probably be ‘drained dry’, as you put it.” His lips curled into a small smile when the human gave him a small ‘eep’. “However, vampires value their relationship with humans. We mostly—and usually—just drink from a human for the rest of their lifetime.”

The human blinked. “Really?”

“Once we found someone that suits our taste, it’s kind of hard for us to enjoy other’s blood as usual,” the vampire’s smile turned into a slight frown. Was it why he found this human’s blood so irresistible?

“So... I take it that my blood suits your taste? Since you keep coming back to me.” The human started to smile, and _goddammit_ , why did Noctis find him cute?

Instead, Noctis just shrugged, pretending not to notice. “I guess?”

The human just chuckled. He then kneeled in front of Noctis, startling the young vampire, before opening his medical box. Oh right, the human was going to treat his sprained ankle.

“Tell me if it’s too tight.”

Noctis just hummed as the human started working, dabbing ointment on his throbbing ankle. From above, Noctis could see the human’s hair, which was a pretty golden colour, all messed up from sleep. He could see his cute nose, and that he had light freckles on it.

He spent too much time staring at the blonde human Noctis didn’t realise when the human had finished treating his ankle. “There, done!”

“Oh. Uh, thanks,” Noctis said awkwardly, embarrassed. He stood up, testing his foot. It was still hurting, but at least not as painful as before. “...thank you, um...”

“I’m Prompto!” the human chirped. “And... you’re welcome! I was the one who caused you to fall down anyway...” he laughed sheepishly. “So, uh... what’re you going to do now?”

Noctis could list a few things. He could knock the human—Prompto—unconscious, and then drink his blood and fled as fast as he could from that house, and then swore that he wouldn’t come back. Or he could just run and search for a new prey that night. Anything not involving Prompto.

Instead, he gave out his name. “...I’m Noctis,” he said dumbly.

“Oh...” Prompto blinked. “Er... Nice to meet you too? Although it’s probably overdue,” he laughed, and Noctis couldn’t stop thinking that his laugh was cute. Hell, he had been thinking nothing but how cute Prompto was since he treated his ankle. He wasn’t supposed to, dammit.

“I’m...” Noctis scratched his head. God this was so awkward. “I should probably go, then. Sorry... for, er, feeding from you these past three months. I won’t be coming again, so you don’t have to be afraid,” he felt a pang of disappointment at the thought of never seeing Prompto nor tasting his blood again, but it was for the best. “Goodbye.”

“Wait!” Prompto snatched his arm. “I’m... I... um...” He fidgeted. “You’re... not going to feed from me anymore?”

Noctis paused. “No.”

“I’m...” Prompto fidgeted. “I mean, I _was_ afraid... But you don’t seem like a bad guy... I mean vampire... Whatever!” he threw his hands up defeat. “What I’m trying to say is...” he gulped down, trying to avoid Noctis’s stare. “...you can... feed from me... you know.”

Noctis widened his eyes. “...really?”

When Prompto nodded sheepishly, Noctis tackled him to the bed, earning a yelp from the human. “H-Hey! Be careful! What about your ankle?!”

“Don’t care,” Noctis grunted. He bent down to scent Prompto and latched his mouth on the juncture between his neck and shoulders. “I’m hungry, so we can worry about my ankle later.”

“W-W-Wait! Noctis, seriously, calm down!” Prompto cried out, holding on to Noctis’s shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere!”

“I know. But I’m hungry,” Noctis extended his fangs. “Relax, Prompto. I won’t hurt you.”

Prompto breathed out and slowly tilted his head sideways, as if inviting him. “Go ahead,” he whispered.

His fangs sank into the pale skin, and the first smell of Prompto’s blood always made him dizzy. He sucked, a hand running through Prompto’s blonde locks to tilt his head further, the other hand caressing his waist. Now that he was awake, Noctis could taste Prompto fully—his emotions, his slightly laboured breathing, his heartbeat, so close to his own chest, and his smell, which seemed to get stronger.

_Good, so good; so delicious._

It was over before Noctis had time to think, his fangs retracted and he cupped the bite mark with his lips, licking the wounds, making Prompto whine. Only then he realised that he was hugging Prompto flush against his body, and the human had buried his face on the crook of his neck, breathing harshly as his fingers curled in Noctis’s forearm, gripping the material of his jacket tightly.

“Y-You done?” Prompto asked meekly.

“...I’m done,” Noctis said. He was almost grateful that the darkness covered the blush that was starting to creep on his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“No problem! It’s... It’s not as bad as it sounds,” the human said hurriedly. Noctis saw Prompto’s freckled cheeks reddening as well. “Is... Is my blood good?”

“Very good,” Noctis nodded once. As an emphasis, he licked his lips, making Prompto blush more. “It’s delicious. Otherwise, like I said, I won’t be coming here after the first time.”

“O-Oh. That’s... a relief then,” Prompto scratched his head, and damn, Noctis couldn’t resist anymore.

He moved upwards, making sure that his fangs weren’t extended, and gave Prompto a light peck on his lips.

Prompto froze for a good five seconds before he spluttered. “N-N-Noctis...?!”

“You’re cute,” he blurted out spontaneously.

Which he regretted soon after.

Noctis jumped off from the bed and went for the window, attempting to flee. But Prompto caught the hem of his jacket before he could go. “Wait! Don’t go, please,” Prompto begged. “I... Um, you’re cute too,” he blushed. “Sorry for calling you ugly earlier. B-But you’re really cute. And I don’t hate you!”

Noctis was dumbfounded. “T-Thanks,” he stuttered.

“Do you really have to go?” Prompto bit his lower lip.

“Yeah,” Noctis glanced at the window. The sun should rise in a few hours. “I’ve overstayed at your place. Thank you... for deciding not to.... er, kill me.” He scratched his head. “And also for your blood. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Prompto chuckled. Noctis suppressed the urge to tackle the human down again and kiss him. “Then... Will you be coming back again?” he asked sheepishly.

Noctis blinked. “You want me to come again?”

Prompto nodded. “It’s... It doesn’t have to be for feeding!” he said hurriedly. “We can... hang out together. Do you like games? Or maybe movies? Or... oh,” he moaned, slapping a hand on his face. “...this is so stupid.”

“Okay,” Noctis said. “I... I play games. Have a console back home and is in the middle of finishing Persona now.”

Prompto’s blue eyes widened. “Really? Cool!” His eyes shone with excitement. Noctis couldn’t help but smile.

“Deal. It’s a date next time.” Noctis tugged Prompto’s hand, and before the human could yelp, he kissed Prompto’s cheek and let him go as he jumped from the window and disappeared through the night.

“ _Noct, you cheater! Not fair!"_ He could hear Prompto yelling from afar and he smiled to himself.

 _No regrets on coming back to Prompto_ , he mused. Ignis and Gladio would raise a hell if they knew, and his father would probably be mad, but Noctis was too happy to care.

He would definitely look forward for their next meeting.


End file.
